


Life and Death

by willowspore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Life needs Death and Death needs life, Light Angst, M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), doesnt really involve dream and george though, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowspore/pseuds/willowspore
Summary: The world exists with Life and DeathIn Life's eyes, they were always meant to stay together
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Life and Death

The world exists with Life and Death. 

It's simple in words but with a deeper look into it, Life and Death are so much more complex.

Life takes form as careless, risk taking, and both fun and sad.

Death, on the other hand, takes form as calm, relaxing, and peaceful.

You would think that it would be the opposite but no, during Life, there is no true peace is there? Maybe an occasional moment of peace, of calm, but with Death, it's always peace, for the most part at least. Of course, Death does have its moments of chaos but it always lulls back down into its peaceful state.

In this universe, Life takes the form of the deity named Dream and Death takes the form of the deity named George.

Dream and George, stuck together repeating the cycle of Life and Death have become friends over time. Adapting to the differences between the two, they found that they actually got along quite well.

Often the two would travel together when they had to do their work which more then not ended up with both of them getting distracted and them being late on their work. That's why some lives take longer to be birthed or some deaths take longer to happen.

The gods of the earth stared down at the two with curiosity. Its not normal to see very polar opposites getting along so well but then again, what was even normal for the gods?

\--------------------

Dream never liked it when he and George met up unwanting-ly. 

Yes, Dream adored the man of Death but he wishes he didn't have to meet up with him like this. 

The two stood in a hospital room. Two beds near each other that held two children. A brother and his sister. The two lay, joking softly, trying to ignore how their both dying and how they know only one of them will be alive tonight.

A doctor walks in, an apologetic smile warped on his face as he explains how they're about to go into surgery.

Dream and George watch as they're wheeled out of the room, sad smiles dancing across their face, still supplying soft jokes. Dream and George share a look, both of sorrow.

You would think after doing this for has many years as they've existed that it wouldn't affect them anymore but it did. Neither of them could tell if they preferred it that way or not.

Soon enough, Life and Death took their places. Death, taking the life of the boy while Life, brought life into the girl.

Once again sharing a look, they both agree to meet up at their favorite spot once their deeds are done.

George led the spirit of the boy to the after life while Dream stayed behind and made sure the girl woke up alright.

\--------------------

Dream sat, waiting Death. Much darker sounding then it truly is. As Life, he would have never thought that he would grow to love Death but alas, the world works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?

Life himself, in the beginning, despised Death. How could he not? Death was the opposite of him, he took away the lives of the people he put so much care into. Life used to see Death as a nuisance, why did he have to exist? Life would be fine without Death around.

Of course, within time Life learned that he did need Death, that the world needs Death. That he needed Death.

Once Life learned the important that Death, no, that George had, he cherished the man. George brought peace, like rain on a slow night. George brought laughter too, Life doesn't know what he would be without George, he wasn't even sure who he was when he didn't speak to George before.

Life learned off all the things George did. How flustered he would get at the smallest things, how he would shriek Life's name whenever he did something reckless. How George would light up when he watches Life do his work. It was endearing, adorable even, Life loved when he learned something new about the man. He thinks its his second favorite thing, the first was George himself, how could it not be?

Dream snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone sit down next to him. Already knowing who it is he let himself smile and relax, eyeing the landscape in front of him. Watching how the grass sways in the wind as the sky slipped into light pinks and purples, darkening the world while also lighting it up in beauty.

"Hello Dream, did the girl make it okay?"

"Hi Georgie, yeah, she was alright, well as alright as she could be." Dream spoke, sparing a glance towards Death when he shuffled closer to Life.

"I hate when we have to do those. Part of me wants to just leave and have them both live."

A soft laugh from Life made Death stare up at him in a sort of wonder, "We have done that before Georgie, the humans called it a once in a lifetime miracle."

"We should do it more" George said, already knowing the response Life would give him.

Dream moved his body over so he faced George and gently took hold of the formers face, "You know I wish we could but the gods would punish us." Dream spoke, oh so softly.

"I know. Are we not gods our self? We could just kill them off." George said, only slightly joking at the end. 

Dream smiled fondly at him, "Honey, you say we but you know you're the only one who can do that."

George hummed softly, leaning into Life's hand, "You do everything with me, Life."

"That I do, Death."

And so, Life and Death met in the middle. A kiss that showed and held the love they had for each other. The gods liked to call the couple purgatory. How ironic.

Life once thought that Death was not needed but once he learned of Death he knew that Death was more important than anything else to Life.

Life loved Death and Death loved Life and maybe, maybe that's how it was all supposed to play out.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is way shorter then I would like so who knows maybe I'll make something else for this because I actually really like it
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments if you think I should :)


End file.
